May the Ocean Drown Our Tears
by Nephilium
Summary: Harry a tiny mermaid torn from his life, not once but twice. Saved by a siren must now find his way back and prays to every god known and unknown that he can win his mates soul as Tom has stolen his.
1. Notes

**Disclaime**r

I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story based off of it.

**Warnings**

Cursing, Mild Violence, Same sex pairings

**Summary**

Harry is a mermaid, ripped from his parents during a storm. Tom a siren finds harry and teaches him to survive. Somewhere along the way he's once again torn away and now has to fight his way back, hoping to win the affections of the siren whose song has claimed his soul.

**Notes**

_Thoughts__**Siren language**_

**Other**

You may want to youtube hang drum music or you'll have no idea of the instrument Tom and Harry use.


	2. Prologue Harry

The ocean was calm that day, to calm.

Cool water flowed smoothly by them as the pod traveled quietly along the sandy floor. Harry was just strong enough to follow his mothers sure strokes. Her bright golden tail glittering like the sun. When ever he grew tired he'd simply hold onto her adipose fin and let himself be pulled along.

She was the most beautiful thing in the whole ocean, long red hair and deep green eyes. Her healing songs were sought far and wide. Lily Potter a songstress for ailing minds and hearts, and his father a fighter. An elite hunter, almost on a par with the sirens. His tail was a royal blue streaked with scars.

They were traveling to warmer waters to avoid the harsh winters of the northern oceans, where Harry was pupped. Every so often he'd stop and gather shells or stalk a sea slug. Once he had picked a fight with a crab and ended up crying as it snapped onto his tiny tail. It didn't deter his curiosity one bit, but he did start avoiding things with pincers.

When the water changed it was sudden, the currents becoming sharp and pulling. The sun had disappeared being black clouds and lightning ripped across the skies above. He could hear his mother scream for him, feel the tip of his fathers fingers before he was suddenly swept away.

In the end he had lost track of time, simply allowing the freezing water carry his tiny body to the end of the world. He wondered if he'd ever see his mothers' golden scales again or hear her singing through the night.

It felt like months had passed before the current tossed him out into a rocky shallow reef. Fish of all kinds swimming past him. The sun only a few feet above him shining down on his scratched up body.

His tail was a mix of his parents golden by his belly and slowly turning blue till it turned black at the very tip of his tail. He couldn't help but think his tail looked more like his father now, battle worn after a terrible war.

Harry didn't dare move, he was so tired. The fear had long left, leaving in its place an empty acceptance. He would have to survive on his own for now. Find his own food, protect himself from dangers. First he needed a home, a small cool place to hide during the night. Maybe in time another pod will pass by and help him find his parents.

Once he could bring himself to move he explored the rocky reef. He had never seen so many fish and corals before. Nibbling on every plant to see if it was edible, was a terrible idea. More than half of them tasted disgusting. By the time the sun was high in the sky he had found a tiny cave just large enough to fit himself.

It wasn't the best spot, but it could be improved. Maybe with some kelp bedding, or plant some sea-grass. He could line the walling in shells and shiny rocks. If Harry was here forever then he could dig the back out to make it larger. The cave wasn't home, but in time it would be.

He laid his head at the entrance and watched the world go by. Fish passing by, dolphins calling in the distance, it was peaceful. Occasionally he could hear seagulls crying out above. Once a crab tried to move in and he smacked it out, before yelling at it.

"No mean pinches!"

Days became spent like this, gathering the plants that tasted good, chasing fish in hopes of catching one and watching the sun rise and fall. Some days he worked up enough courage to take on a crab, pelting it with rocks. The crabs always won.

The cave looked more like home, he had planted sea-grass along the bottom, smoothed clay over the walls and pressed shiny shells and rocks into it along with a few of his scales that had fallen out.

Today should have been like any other, but the water once again felt to calm. Not the eerie calm that had stolen him from his parents, but a dangerous quiet calm. As if all the ocean was holding its breath.

Harry slowly peeked his head out and felt his little heart stop. A shark, thick silver body and black tipped fins slide through the water with ease. Fish fled at the sight of it, and he didn't have the time to duck back in before it spotted him.

And then suddenly it was being torn in half before the shark could shoot off after him. Blood filled the water as a larger body shredded the shark into pieces. It looked almost like a mermaid but made for deep water, sharp claws and even sharper teeth.

His body larger, more sleek, every fin looked like a fine blade. He had more fins then Harry's parents and twice the scars. The tail is shaped like a shark, with longer torn tips.

If it was even possible the strange mer looked even more beautiful than his mother. Pale skin like that of the moon and scales so red it looked like the blood he had just spilled. Steel colored eyes with snake-like pupils, and chin length choppy rusted brown hair.

Harry stayed completely still as the deep sea mer ripped the shark apart and feasted upon it. When he finished his meal, it took only one powerful pump of his tail to send him shooting off along the reef.

Over Harry's home and till he was far out of sight.

He waited till it was long gone before sliding out his cave and crept to the closest shark piece. It didn't look like it tasted good at all, but it must be better than living off of sea grass alone. So he took a nibble, rolling the bloodied flesh along his tongue before forcing himself to swallow it.

"Bleggggh" Harry's face turned a little green.

The shark didn't taste_ that _bad, he had just never eaten it before. So the little mer gathered up other torn pieces to munch on. Surprisingly there were lots of shark flesh lying about, more than enough to fill his aching tummy. Why would his red savior leave so much wasted food lying about?

Oddly enough the other mer stayed in Harry's reef, yet never noticed him sneakily stalking him around and copying the things he did. He learned to dig in the sand for clams, set traps for the evil crabs (muahahahaha, REVENGE!) and sharpening stones to crack open tough shells. Even how to weave kelp into a net to catch some of the smaller fish.

Somehow along the way the blood colored mermaid became Harry's saving grace. And Harry's confidence was sky high with how stealthy he was, to be able to stalk such an elite hunter.

Some days the beautiful mer would play on a shiny hang drum till the sun had set. Harry didn't return home those days, choosing to hide among the coral to listen instead. It felt like the music was calling to his very soul. So when one day he found the drum lying on its own and no red mer in sight he tried it out, it wasn't even close to what the other had played, but sounded nice all the same, to him at least.

A year passed before he saw anyone else.

It was early morning when he awoke to loud chatter. Creeping out his cave he saw a large pod of mermaids. Women, men, children, all ranging in colors and ages, but not one looked anything like his beautiful red mer. Harry wasted no time swimming to them, chirping out his excitement.

"Oh dear!"

"He's just a baby!"

"Someone get Dumbledoor"

Harry was surrounded in moments, being looked over for wounds, poked and prodded. Being asked a million questions at once. A red haired plump woman, with a deep green tail, followed by an elder male with a rainbow colored tail pushed everyone to the side. He must be the pod leader.

"And who might you be? Where is your parents?" Dumbledoor asked kindly.

"Mean water took me away, last winter." Harry jumbled out in a quick rush.

"Oh you poor thing, whose been taking care of you?" the women who came with him asked.

"A deep sea mermaid." he stated proudly, no one was better than his blood colored guardian. Even if said guardian didn't know about his tiny stalker.

"Deep sea mer?" Twin male mini versions of the women asked at the same time.

"Um, he's like us, only way bigger and sharp all over, his tail is more shark like." Harry tried to draw him out in the sand causing everyone him to gasp in fear.

"A siren? We need to move on quickly, gather everyone!" The women began screeching.

Everything began happening at once, the mers gathered and counted heads and started swimming away quickly from his reef. Harry struggled to get out of the women's hold, only making it to the mouth of his cave to grab the hang drum before she ripped him away tearing some of his scales out and carried him away from his home. He screamed with everything in him.

"No! Stop it! Where are you taking me? What's a siren? Please let me go!" Harry begged but was

ignored, the women refused to let him go and only held him tighter.

"Help me! Red! Crimson! Please don't let them take me! _PLEAAAASSEEEE!"_

_"__**MATE! MATE PLEASE!**__" _The words tore out from his heart, loud and clear, filled with raw anguish.

Harry watched sadly as his reef disappeared along with his beautiful red siren. He felt as if his soul was staying behind even though his body was being taken away. He cried and screamed for days, refusing to eat, refusing to move. They carried him with them for seem like months before tossing him down into the sand where his new home would be. With them, far from his savior.


	3. Prologue Tom

Tom Riddle was the second red tail to ever exist, and he was damn sure proud of it. It didn't take him long after his courting year to make a name for himself. More dangerous and vicious then even Grindelwald himself.

He had no care for anything outside himself for hundreds of years. Killing anything that came near his reef, no heart, no soul. He turned every mating offer down with a quick and solid no.

Till he met Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.

They were young, barely old enough to be even aloud to swim without a parent, yet here they were hiding in an alcove near his reefs drop off. Crying, bloodied, starving. He couldn't bring himself to kill them. He'd never had issues before murdering his own kind despite their age. Yet these two looked like they had been through enough for a lifetime.

Bellatrix was older, and her fear tainted the water around them even as she laid over her sister and hissed at him. They were a grain of sand compared to a mountain in size to him. She obviously heard of him given her reaction. It was almost endearing to see her so protective despite her own torn up body.

"**What family are you from.**" Tom asked as gently as he could.

"**B-bl-black**" the tinier one stuttered. "**O-our parents didn't no-notice the mermaid hunting p-p-pod until it was to la-la-late.**"

Tom took them in without a second thought. He wasn't parent material, but he tried his hardest to care for them. Tended their wounds, fed them, housed them and taught them all he could. For years they stayed with him even past their courting age, even going so far to call him 'dad' on a few rare occasions.

When they felt they were strong enough to go out on their own, Tom gave them his best wishes. He made them promise that no matter what happened, if they ever needed anything to find him. Each was given a scale of his to wear around their necks, next to their parents scales. A sign of family and protection, no one would dare touch Tom Riddles' daughters, not even disgusting mermaids.

Years went by and Bellatrix returned with news. She had mated into the Lestrange pod, but had lost her mate and daughter to another mermaid hunting pod. She didn't need to ask to spend the rest of her numbered days with him, Tom took her in with soft words.

"**I'm here, I'll take care of you.**"

Bella lasted only a month before passing on, leaving Riddle with the scales of her family.

He learned from her over the month about Narcissa, her mating to a Malfoy and difficulty in producing a child. She had already given her sister one of her scales before coming to him for peace. He could not hold in the tears once Bella had taken her last breath. Tom learned what loneliness felt like after that day.

It was a long time after that before he could feel anything again outside the empty hollowness of losing a child only to find another. He should have killed it on the spot, but his dark mess of hair reminded him so much of Bella that he couldn't.

So instead Tom found himself stalking the tiny mermaid. He'd never seen one so small before, nor one with half and half colors. Tan skin melted into golden scales that slowly turned blue. His eyes a terrifyingly bright green. He must have only been born a few years ago. Why had he been taken out of his home at such a young age?

Riddle watched him for a week, the tiny thing struggled to swim on his own but managed. Digging up random plants and testing them with little bites. He spit most of them out but decided the sea grass was his best bet.

The red siren wanted to help, but mermaids hated sirens. The little ray of sunlight would probably die of fear if the larger male showed himself. Tom was still trying to decide weather to show himself or not when he saw a shark prowling the reef. Too close to the little golden mers home.

Something in him snapped and before he could even pull himself back together the shark was ripped into millions of pieces. He heard the baby mer gasp and try to hide in his cave, so Tom glided away with a single powerful stroke to his tail. The next day was nearly his last, the little shit nearly gave him a heart attack.

It was early morning when Tom was digging in the sea floor for clams, when he was startled out of his life. There just over the reefs edge was his golden mer, the flashing of his bright scales was what startled him. The mermaid didn't seem to notice that Tom had found him out, and instead tried to dig

in the sand himself.

That was now his life, teaching the tiny shrimp how to hunt other things on his own. Without letting him know that Tom knew the whole time he was being stalked. Kinda hard not to notice a sea slug following you around and coping everything you did.

He almost died again a few months later, having to hold his breath to not laugh. The little worm was desperately trying to beat up a crab, and was losing horribly. Tom knew then and there that the mermaid was his soulmate. There could never be anyone else that could even hope to complete with the zooplankton.

Riddle knew he would need to wait years for the sunfish to grow up, but it wasn't like he hasn't lived hundreds of years on his own already. So he started his courting a little early, by playing his hang drum, hoping to lure the little mermaid into coming out and approaching him himself. No point having a little mate who only stalked him around like a really loud shadow.

His life really did end one day, when his mate didn't show up. Tom searched the whole reef for a sign of his golden sea slug before digging open his cave. Nothing but one single dual colored scale and the waning scent of fear.

_**Riddle lost it.**_

For half a season he torn apart every mermaid pod he came across, leaving only corpses behind. He called desperately for days on end to his own kind, begging for any word on a gold and blue mermaid. It wasn't until a heavily pregnant Narcissa wrapped him in her arms did he break down and cry. The second loss, was just as bad as the first.


	4. Chapter 1

Sirens as it turned out were mermaids natural enemies. Everyone in his new pod feared them, told horror stories about them. About how they destroyed pods and ripped apart any mermaid they came across. Sirens were violent loveless creatures.

He learned there was no way that the one who stayed in Harry's reef didn't know about him. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life to find out that he wasn't so stealthy after all, but it made him even more grateful to know that the siren took care of him knowingly.

Harry refused to stay with Molly, even if he loved the twins dearly. He understood she had lost her husband and 3 oldest sons to sirens long before they had stumbled across Harry's reef, but her constant over-bearing hatefulness was too much. She wanted berated him every time he wasn't acting the perfect male mermaid model.

Dumbledoor needing a way to end the constant strife told the golden about a young couple living on the outskirts of the pod. Remus and Sirius Lupin. While Remus was seen in the main pod grounds, teaching the young ones how to make nets and basic defense, Harry had never seen this 'Sirius'.

The elder explained that Sirius was a half siren and not welcome by others so he stayed out of sight. It was funny almost how Harry had to approach Sirius much like the twins had earned his trust, offering food.

_**Flash To the Past**_

_George and Fred Weasly were known as the 'Terror Twins'._

_Copper red hair, lightly tanned freckled skin, and warm brown eyes. Their tails were cyan in color, unlike the rest of their family having bronze. There was no physical way to tell them apart, and they were so close in personality they could speak at the same time._

_They treated the golden mermaid like a hurt wild animal, who spent all his time hiding in the kelp forest to avoid their mother. It was hard at first, getting close enough to offer little bits of food. The little mer would hiss at them and flair out his fins, much like a siren would. It was entirely too cute, to see such a tiny thing try to act scary and threatening._

_George and Fred learned the hard way that the sunlite mermaid even ate like a Siren. Eating fish, crabs and shrimp instead of just clams and plants like mermaids do. It was tough, learning to hunt them while hiding it from their pod._

_They would place the food on a clear rock in the middle of the forest and waited at a distance to see what he would eat. Their breaths hitched when they got a clear look at him since they returned to their yearly pod grounds._

_Their mother in her fight to bring him along had damaged a lot of his scales. Some were scratched up, others chipped, and a few missing around his hips where she had help him the strongest in his struggle to escape._

_The most surprising part of the mermaid was around his neck. He had made a necklace, and there hanging from it, was a blood red scale. The twins shared a look and came to a mutual agreement to learn more about sirens, instead of hating them like the others._

_It took a few days but they eventually got his name, Harry._

_**Flash To the Past Over**_

With Remus's reassurance and Harry's constant harassment, the half-siren eventually stopped being fearful of the mermaid. It took only a week for Sirius to fall in love with Harry and adopt him as his own. It was as if Neptune himself blessed their little family for not even a month after, Remus conceived for the first time.

Even with the good things there was still a lot of bad. Nothing seemed to fully soothe the ache in his chest, stop the dreams, or the questions. Some of the pod avoided him, calling him slurs under their breath once the lupins had adopted him. Siren-_lover_, betrayer, worthless. He ignored them all, they were only so few after all.

Life was slowly looking up despite everything. Remus had given birth to a little girl, with kind hazel eyes like her mother and a royal purple tail like her father. The only siren looking thing about her was the shark shape of her tail.

Harry was told to name his new little sister.

Hermione.

Two-years was all he got with them before a small outing lead to another harsh blow. A storm, just like the one with his parents tore Sirius and his sister away from him and Rem. He would never forget the screams of his adoptive mother as they were battered down by the sand and rocks and loose coral.

Harry's days were spent playing the hang drum to ease the pain of them from sun up to late into the night for the next few years.


	5. Chapter 2

Like other pod children when nearing courting age Harry was expected to pick a job and a trainer. He found his way to apprenticing under Poppy, the pod doctor. To care for Remus better and any others he came across that need aid. She never made him talk or answer questions, doing all the conversation holding while showing Harry what to do.

Everyone questioned why he didn't choose music, a soul soother like his mother, since he was so amazing at the hang drum that never left his side. Or why didn't he want to become a hunter like his father. Harry didn't want to tell them that he didn't want to have the same jobs as his chosen siren.

When he turned 17, Harry choose to stop aging. The sunfish wanted to stay small, he liked being tiny compared to his siren and family. The terror twins constantly referred to him as a shrimp thanks to his choice. 'Sir Shrimp, Sirens Bait of the 7 Seas' to be more exact.

It came in handy in the end. The golden mermaid was more agile than even the adults and surprisingly faster. He swam the bay they lived in, each morning to get stronger. Harry needed to be able to cross the oceans with Remus. They would find their family again, and hopefully his siren.

It was a near midnight on his 17th birthday when the pod leader asked to speak with him, away from everyone else. It was that night that the duel-colored mermaid learned his mates name.

Dumbledoor said only one red siren has ever existed outside of Gellert, and that was one Tom Riddle, the world's most deadly siren.

After the night the young mermaid had never been so thoroughly annoyed in his life. Courting offers seem to be in an endless supply. It seemed nearly every day he was shooting someone down. Molly's daughter, Ginny, was relentless.

It was her mother who was always telling her one day she'd be his mate. Even though Harry was a breeder, a male submissive. Ginny didn't seem to understand that Harry was to be pregnant, not get someone else that way.

How could he choose anyone else to bound with anyway. No other mermaid in his pod, or near it was as beautiful as Tom. As fast, strong and agile. No one's song called to him, no one's instrument even came close to what he could play himself.

Harry had snapped at her after weeks of telling her no causing the bronze tailed girl to swim away in tears and him storming off to kelp fields in a horrible of anger. Yet once he was in sight of Remus, all the emotion bled out of him.

Mermaids were known to fall into death by despair after losing a mate or child. Spending years away from them was just as worse from what he saw of Rem.

Remus was laying on his smooth rock watching the waves above as always. Thin, weak, shaking, dark circles under his eyes. His once shiny light blue tail now dull and lifeless. The terror twins were sitting quietly for once below him weaving kelp into nets for tomorrow's hunting.

They would be dead if wasn't for those terrors. George and Fred helped him maintain their cave and watched over his mother while he worked. Even carrying him outside to sit in the sun with them every morning.

"Lord Shrimp!" They called out in union, mock bowing over their half finished nets.

"Its Almighty God Shrimp to you two!" He yelled back, tossing a bag of clam meat to them before swimming up to Rems rock and sinking next to him. "You alright today?" He asked gently, sweeping some of Rems light brown hair out his eyes.

"Will you play for me Harry?" Remus asked weakly.

"Only if you eat some of the fish I brought for you, you know how hard it is to catch flying fish."

"You brought-"

"Flying fish for him-"

"But gave us-"

"MEASLY CLAMS?" the twins fake cried loudly causing Rem to choke on a strangled laugh.

_Those two are always so dramatic _Harry thought while pulling his drum off his back and started to play slowly.

"Your mother would kill me if she knew you two eat fish." Harry smirked and tossed a piece at them.

"Only after she found out-"

"-we mated each other first!" the two snickered and split the piece of fish.

Rem nibbled on bits of fish while Harry grabbed a handful of soft sand to polish his mother's tail with. He'd give anything to see the man look alive again.

"So what brought you out here?" Fred asked with a mouthful of clam meat.

"Ginny"

"Ah" the twins and Rem mutter in perfect union.

It was quiet after that, so the God of Shrimps pulled out his hang drum and began to play. Rem laying against his back now, the twin working steadily at their tail tips. Time seemed to flow by after, no one wanted to break Harry out his music.

The ocean may take, but it also gives back.


	6. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was five years old.

He was more than big enough to be out swimming on his own with unruly platinum blond hair floating around his face and powerful royal purple tail pushing him along the ocean floor while he stalked unforeseen foes. He was going to find his lords mate, the legendary gold and blue mermaid!

His mother told him stories about Tom Riddle, the most powerful siren with a tail so red it looked like fresh blood. How he had saved her and his aunt Bella who he never got to meet. Mommy said Lord Riddle even defeated the late lord Gellert who even ate his own kind. Blegh!

Apparently a beautiful mermaid won Tom's heart after defeating a thousand huge crabs, but was stolen away by other mermaids before he tell him how he felt. Tom has been very sick since and Draco wasn't aloud to meet him. So he would find his mate and make it all better for him.

It's only been a few days, but the blond child was sure he'd find him. He has to! If he doesn't then his mommy and Lord will be sad forever. No matter how bad his tummy hurt, he had to swim on.

And swim on the little siren did, till he found a mermaid asleep in the sand, with a baby wrapped in kelp in his arms. Well maybe half mermaid, he looked like a siren too in a lot of ways.

Black wavy hair and royal purple tail like his and his mom. It was even shaped like theirs. Only this guys tail was soft, no sharpness, like mermaids, he didn't even have pointed ears like a siren.

Draco startled when the baby began to cry. He didn't know what to do with a baby sides hold one. So he gently pried the kelp bundle out of the sleeping half-lings arms and rocked it.

"**Hello little baby.**" He cooed at her.

She was at least 3 years younger than him, so she was definitely a baby, while he was a big boy now. The baby had the same tail as the male in the sand, so it must be her daddy or mommy. He heard some mermaids were boys who had babies.

"Erm...mione?" the man groaned while struggling to sit up.

They both looked like they had gotten into a fight. That was okay, Draco was a big boy now, he could defend them all from now on.

He handed the baby back to the battered man and chirped at them happily. All in a good day's work for a hero. Rescuing mermaids and sirens alike.

"Who are you?" The male said something but Draco couldn't understand the words.

He frowned then pointed at himself "Draco!"

"Sirius, Hermione" the half-ling replied pointing to himself and his child.

Draco lead them back they way he had come, taking care to hiss at any mean crabs that crawled by them. He would defend his pod to death!

Sirius laughed at lot at him when he defended them from crabs and jellyfish. He also found them lots of clams to eat, even showed Draco how to open up the shells. It was a quick trip back with a larger swimmer leading the way.

When the blond boy wasn't fighting off enemies he was holding onto Sirius much stronger tail and teaching him how to talk like them. It was the most fun he's ever had in his life. But all fun must come to an end.

The first person they came across was a very angry Severus Snape. The black tailed siren took one look at Sirius and tensed, ready to fight. Sirius tensed as well and held his hands out as if to protect something behind him.

"**Drayyyyoooo**, drayyyyoooo" Hermione's bubbling laughter filled the space between them all.

Disbelief filled the hospital sirens face when he noticed his godson holding a little girl behind the mermaid. He looked them all over with more care and noticed the two were half-lings and Draco seemed to be safe enough.

"**You stupid boy!**" Severus began a rant at the child. "**Do you have any idea how upset your parents are? Even our lord is out looking for you!**"

"**Severus!**" Draco explained excitedly ignoring his god fathers angry rant. "**I saved them! We have to take them to mother, so she can-**" Dracos eyes went wide as saw Lord Riddle swim up to them, looking for the world as if he was about to die.

Severus turned just in time to catch the much larger red tailed siren before he tiredly collapsed. The black tailed siren would have fallen over if not for the half-ling grabbing onto his other side to help hold him up.

It was then Sirius noticed the necklace around the newcomers throat. So many different colored scales... Harry's scale was among them. He choked up and reach to loving stroke the scale as he felt an overwhelming loss.

"_Harry."_ he whispered as it hit all at once.

Sirius was miles, if not months away from his mate and son.


	7. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy was five years old and he was going to die.

What should have been an easy 24hrs back to the Malfoy terrority, became a nightmare. The young boy held Hermione to his chest to ease her crying. Tom's bloodied form floated before them at the mouth of the cave they had landed in.

It wasn't happening, this wasn't happening.

They didn't get attacked by a pod. Severus and Sirius are still alive. They're on their way back right now. You'll see. They're fine.

Yet they didn't return, the sun had long set and all was quiet. Tom told him to stay at the very back of the cave. To not move, to not speak, to keep the baby quiet.

They're going to be okay, just separated is all. Draco didn't see his godfather get torn apart. Draco didn't see Sirius shove him, his baby and an unconscious Tom over a dropoff before being impaled with a spear.

That was someone else, some other Draco, not him. Everyone was fine, they'd be here any minute.

He kept telling himself over and over it was okay. Even when his Lord returned and placed 2 scales on Draco's chain, next to the scale his mother gave him, that had belonged to aunt Bella.

Even when Tom used kelp to tie the baby to his chest and ordered Draco to hold his tail.

"**Don't let go no matter what and keep your eyes closed till I say otherwise."**

Years must have passed before they made it to Malfoy terrority. The blond must be old and grey by now. This wasn't happening.

The red tailed siren hid them a mile away from his home, told him to wait and stay hidden.

Everyone is okay, this some horrible dream. I'll wake up. They'll come back any minute and hug me.

Lord Riddle returned and added two more scales. Draco felt something inside him break.

Time did go by then, almost in a daze. Lord Riddle raised them both, keeping to the deeper, colder waters. It was easier to kill off sharks then fight off pods. The left side of the atlantic was no longer safe for sirens, not even half-lings.

Plenty of small siren packs traveled pass them, over the middle line and into the right side, all heading south. No one wanted to be in these waters with a crazed mermaid, leading the rest to slaughter them all.

Blaze Zabini and his mother, joined them when Draco was 15 years old. Blaze was a halfling, his father killed for loving a siren. He barely made it himself, all his fins were shredded, making it impossible for him to swim on his own.

According to Lady Zabini there was a mixed group lead by a mermaid named Xenophilius, whose daughters singing could heal any ailment. They accepted everyone, they would even accept Tom Riddle, considered the most dangerous siren of them all.

The two convinced Tom to leave and come with them. This was no place to raise his children. None of them corrected her on the family relations. The red tailed siren only agreed to go in hopes of healing Draco.

The blond boy rarely came out of his daze. It was as if he was in a permanent state of shock. Tom and Hermione when she was big enough took turns caring for him. Hand feeding him, scrubbing down his tail and pulling him along the water as they traveled. Not even Toms music could bring the boy to full wakefulness.

So in turn the trip was almost silent.


	8. Chapter 5

Lily and James Potter, did not make it that night of the storm.

They were found by the Lovegoods, an unusual family of mermaids that traveled non stop and were friendly to any being in the ocean. Xenophilius placed their scales next to his late wifes' on the thin silver chain that hung from his daughters throat.

The lavender tailed mermaid had also lost her during that storm and found her not to far from them. He cleaned them up and buried them in the sand next to each other. It was a day he'd never forget.

Despite the loss and traveling as a single father, they did well. Luna grew up to be just as odd as her mother was. Befriending any humanoid she met. It was this that made their group of two bigger.

As the years went by Xeno found himself with a mixed group of mermaids and sirens alike. All lost and needing a place to belong. His daughter sang for them all, her haunting melodies bringing many from far and wide to seek its healing tone.

It was that very song that had Lord Riddle closing in on their location.

When a red tailed siren was sited, almost everyone panicked. Lord Riddle had come to kill them all. First it was a crazed mermaid attempting to wipe them out, now it was the most powerful siren of them all to come and finish the job.

"**Wait!** Look!"

"Is he carrying someone?"

"**He's not alone, it can't be Riddle."**

The large group waited with bated breath, as the four approached. It was Riddle and he was carrying a boy. Behind followed 3 others, slower, on edge. They looked ready to bolt at any sign of threat.

As the mass took in the three bruised children and even worn out looking adults, the fear eased away. Even if it was Tom Riddle, he looked just as bad as the rest of them.

Xeno pushed his way through and swam up to the with swift sure strokes, his daughter calling out soft orders behind.

"Grab some food and some healing ointment, they need help."

Everyone moved at once, grabbing food, healing supplies and a kelp blanket. Tom had never felt so welcomed before as a blanket was wrapped around him and Draco was lifted from his back and wrapped up as well.

"Welcome, **Welcome" **Xeno said as he lifted Blaze from his mother and passed him to a group of healers. "Mermish or **Siren**?"

"**We all speak Siren**" Hermione spoke up, coming round to hover near Toms side. **"Can you fix my brother?"**

"**We'll try as hard as we can little one, its all I can promise."**

Tom lied about who he was, claiming his tail wasn't red, it was just rubbed raw from all the fighting and would darken up as it healed. Luna seemed to be the only one who didn't buy it and aided him in his quest to hide by showing him how to dye his tail black for the time being.

It was nice being surrounded by everyone. Every single mermaid and siren in the pod was welcoming and helpful. Sharing food and news, all exchanging information freely.

Riddle was almost distraught when none had information on his little mate, or Hermione's mother. The girl didn't seem to mind, spending most of her time helping Blaze get around, while Draco still remained glued to his side.

Lunas singing was truly a blessing, each night would draw Draco a little more out of himself and Riddle wouldn't ever be able to repay her.


	9. Chapter 6

Draco Malfy wasn't sure how old he was.

Hell he wasn't sure how long he'd been out of it either. Hermione wasn't a baby anymore, she was a teenager, and spending so much time with Blaze he would have been jealous if it wasn't for his Lord. Tom told him Hermione took care of him all the years he was out, and now it was his time to watch over her.

Draco wasn't sure he could watch over anyone, but he was willing to try. So he tried, and Hermione would laugh and gently show him how to do things correctly. Her and Blaze became his everything, even if they teased him relentlessly.

Apparently Draco had proposed to mate Luna when he got better, the very night she first sung. He had crawled across the sand weakly and cried on her lap, promising to mate her and give her millions of kisses every day if she'd always sing for him. No one told him what her reply was, but she smiled at him whenever she saw him.

Draco fled blushing every time.

Tom became one of the pods most treasured hunter and protector. Everyone called him Marvolo, since he still insisted on hiding who he truly was. Luna thought it was silly, but she brought him the black mush he used to dye his tail regardless and in return he played his drum while she sang.

A year had passed and the group was to large to travel, so they settled and built the first city. Luna named it Atlantis. A home for all mermaid and siren alike. It was only clay homes, but one day they knew it would be beautiful.

Despite the new home and being surrounded by others, Draco could see Tom was always looking back. Any sight of blue and he'd freeze up, breath catching. It killed them all to see Tom torn apart every time it turned out not to be Harry.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who hadn't lost hope that one day her mother and Harry would come to them. She told them every night before bed, that they'll be here any day now. No one had the heart to disagree with her.

Slowly but surely their little town became a city… homes and workshops lining the middle circle for gathering. To the left was the starting of a massive kelp field and to the right men and women alike were preparing for war.

Dolores was getting closer, more and more were showing up wounded. It was as if she was trying to cleanse the seas of every last siren alive. Her hatred seemed to be never ending and far reaching.

So when one early morning when the sea was bleeding red, Draco knew Harry had arrived. Blue and Gold scales flowed past along with the red through the town, soon following a boy dragging a dimmed blue tailed mermaid and two twins trying to desperately stay afloat behind them.

War had come.


End file.
